Anoki
Anoki 'is a Mage affiliated with Nirvana's Peace where he makes up half of the team Lava Imp. He is also an Inventor, so when he isn't going on missions you can find him in Lavar's Workshop either fixing up inventions and objects or making his own. Anoki's dream is to become extremely wealthy, buying a mansion fit for an Imp King. In order to do so, her pursues inventing and mage work to get the jewel he needs. Anoki, being an Imitar Imp, uses Copy Magic in which he is a master at using. '''Appearance ' ''' '''Anoki takes the appearance if a miniature imp creature. He has purple fur serving as pants around his lower body. He also has a purple goatee comprised of his purple fur. Anoki's ears are large and also, as you may have guessed, purple. He also has horns on his head. Anoki's nose is rather large and rosy, unlike the rest of his face and upperbody, which is a beige color as well as rosy cheeks to contrast his skin tone. Anoki's tail is purple and the tip is forked, resembling a pitch fork of sorts. Anoki goes no where without his trusty gloves, which he has repaired and crafted many inventions with, as well as his apron, both articles of clothing being worn out and patched up over time. '''Personality Anoki is shown to have a great love for inventing and treats any invention he labels a success as untouchable without his presence. Anoki is extremely harsh on judging his inventions however, many failing to meet his criteria. Anoki also searches for improvement as he's convinced any and everything can never be in a peak condition. Anoki is extremely mischievous towards everyone, however those he care for most are the one's he pulls the most pranks on. Anoki essentially strives for wealth and riches at the end of the day, trying to get as much money as possible through legal means of course. Although this doesn't mean he's always doing something to get the money. Often during Job Request, Anoki will sit back and act as a mascot while Lavar does most of the bulk of the work. Despite these acts, Anoki is capable of doing what is required to get most missions over with. Anoki's confidence is greater than most others as he sometimes things he's too great to even be bothered with trivial human things. History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Copy Magic: '''As an Imitar Imp, Anoki has usage of the natural magic ability for all of his kind. While many Imitar Imp aren't capable of using this magic for much besides taking the appearance of another, Anoki has demonstrated to be able to use this magic for much more, such as combat and sometimes using it to play mischievous tricks or to do certain task which he'd be incapable of doing at his natural size. Copy Magic allows Anoki to do much more than simply take the appearance of another individual but he also gains their magical skills and expertise. Copy Magic allows for flawless transformation of an individual, giving Anoki their knowledge, memories and recent thoughts as well. This allows Anoki to also use this magic to gain sensitive information from whoever he turns into. One can only remained transformed for up to 5 minutes and must make contact with the person before transformation is capable. As norm, Anoki can only have up to two transformations at a time and he'd have to erase one of the previous 2 in order to take on the form of another person. Anoki can also take the form of someone without touching them, however the transformation will be limited to the last time they made contact. '''Average Magic Power: '''Anoki possesses an average amount of magic power. Although being considered average to humans, for an Imitar Imp, Anoki's magic power is considered godly. Since Imitar Imp's have smaller magic reserves than most other creatures, Anoki's magic power isn't that much compared to humans and such. '''Inventor: '''Anoki is a skilled inventor, crafting many machines and inventions. Although many of them don't turn out the way he set out for them to be, they are mere trial and error. Anoki collects scraps and spare parts allowing nothing to go to waste. Anoki is still on his way to creating his master invention. Some of Anoki's most prized inventions were crafted for the guild, one being a massive cannon in which is charged by one's magic power, requiring massive amounts to fire. '''Repairing: '''Anoki is skilled at repairing, both mechanical and magical machines as well as clothing and things that don't involve inventions to begin with. '''Equipment Tool Box: '''Anoki's trusty tool box, he has all his tools and spare parts kept within this box. He has numerous items kept within the box, including patches. While the tool box appears as any normal tool box would, it has sentimental value to Anoki. As this tool box started Anoki's journey to becoming an inventor, it'll be the exact same one he finishes with and the one he'll go through trial and error with, refusing to take any other tool box to invent with. '''Trivia Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Copy Magic User Category:Non-Human Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Legal Mages Category:Legal Mage Category:Nirvana's Peace Category:Inventor Category:Magic Creatures